Smash 5?
by NyanToDaMax145
Summary: When Smash 5 is finally announced, the Smash mansion knows the stakes. Who is staying, who is changing, and who is going home? No characters belong to me


**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NyanToDaMax here, and I just heard the news that yes, Super Smash Bros is coming to Nintendo Switch! To say that I freaked would be an understatement. This is coming out a few days late BUT SCREW IT THIS IS HAPPENING! WHAT DO THE SMASHERS SAY ABOUT IT?! LET'S FIND OUT!**

* * *

"Smashers, may I have your attention?" Master Hand called. It was breakfast time, and the Smashers were currently eating breakfast in the main hall. Most Smashers looked up when Master Hand signalled.

"I have some very special news for us all. Please direct your attention to the screen. AND I MEAN ALL OF YOU!" Master yelled. The rest of the Smashers grudgingly put down their spoons and looked at the screen that Crazy Hand just hung up.

Master Hand clicked a button, and a video started playing.

"Please hold your questions until the end of the video." Master said as some orange ink hit the floor in a plain white background. Then something jumped into the puddle, which was revealed as an orange squid several seconds later. Then the orange squid turned into a girl with a paint gun.

"Hey, isn't that those Inklings that we heard about?" Toon Link whispered to Villager. Villager shrugged and turned his attention back to the screen. In a few seconds, another Inkling appeared, firing blue paint at the other Inkling. The battle continued until the screen suddenly went black.

Then the Inkling turned around, and a fiery smash ball appeared in the Inkling's eye. Then the entire hall exploded.

"WHAAAAAATTTT?!"

"ANOTHER SMASH!?"

"NO WAY!"

"POYOOOO!"

"OH MY GOD THE INKLINGS ARE JOINING US?!"

"SILENCE!" Master Hand yelled. The screen next shot to a fiery Smash Ball with some characters silhouetted in it. Then there was a zoom in of who was obviously Mario, and…

"WHAAAAATTT!? IS WILD REPLACING ME?!" Link screamed. The rest of the Zelda crew also freaked out. The video ended, and the Smasher immediately started talking.

"So, as you can see," Master yelled over the noise, "we will indeed have a new Smash." The smashers slowly quieted down and looked fearfully at one another. They all knew the stakes. Who was staying, and who was going home?

* * *

"Samus, Olimar, have you figured out the shapes yet!?" Marth screeched. Olimar rolled his eyes as he continued typing.

The Smashers were assembled in the computer lab as Olimar and Samus attempted to figure out who would be staying and who would be leaving.

"Well, we know for a fact that Mario is safe, and Donkey Kong and also Bowser," Samus explained, tracing their outlines, "But Link is probably going to be replaced, yeah."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? FOR THAT UPSTART WILD!? YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Link yelled. Zelda patted him on the shoulder.

"And what about the rest of us? If Link is going to be replaced, are we going to be replaced as well?" Zelda asked. Samus continued to type.

"Looks like I'm safe as well, and maybe Pikachu and Kirby. I can't see anything else, though." Samus muttered. Olimar paused his typing.

"It also doesn't look like Lucina is going to make it. Or Sonic, Mega Man, and Pac Man." Olimar muttered.

"Or me, for that matter." Olimar concluded. A heavy silence fell over the room. Lucina sat down on a chair and put her head in her hands.

"Well, it was bound to happen. Too many people just call me a clone character, anyways." Lucina sighed sadly. Ike gave her a pat on the shoulder. Mega Man, Sonic, and Pac Man also looked dejected.

"So what about those Inklings? They look like pretty solid projectile characters. I wonder what they're like?" Samus mused.

"Well, I hope they're like me! We'd make awesome prank buddies!" Toon laughed. Diddy Kong ooked and hopped on top of Donkey Kong.

"Still can't see if you're there. Sorry, Diddy." Samus sighed. The news was out.

Now all the Smashers could do was wait.

* * *

 **WHOOOOOO SMASH. IS. COMING. ON. SWIIIITTTTCCCCHHHH! I am super excited for it! For the record, these are sort of my personal thoughts on the roster this time. However, I do believe that Lucina is gone TAT. Anyways, thank you so much for reading this one-shot, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOIIIIIIII!**


End file.
